Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Guzmania squarrosa. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Amimosaxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Guzmania. A genus within the family bromeliaceae, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Amimosaxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was a naturally occurring whole plant mutation discovered among a tissue culture derived group of xe2x80x98Tutti Fruttixe2x80x99, a patened cultivar (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,717). Guzmania comprise a genus of over 100 species of herbaceous evergreen perennials suitable for cultivation in home or under glass. Guzmania is native to tropical America. Guzmania are predominantly epiphytic with a few terrestrial species and are native to the tropics.
The species vary in diameter from 7 or 8 inches to 3 or 4 feet and have rosettes of glossy, smooth edged leaves. Floral bracts of Guzmania frequently have brillant colors and may last for many months. The range of flower colors for Guzmania is generally from the yellow through orange but may also include flame red and red purple. White or yellow, tubular, three petalled flowers may also appear on a stem or within the leaf rosette but are usally short lived. Guzmania may be advantageously grown as potted plants for greenhouse or home use.
The plants are shaded from direct sunlight during the spring to autumn period, the central vase-like part of the leaf rosette is normally filled with water.
Leaves of the Guzmania are usually formed as basal rosettes which are stiff and entire and in serveral ranks. Guzmania have terminal spikes or panicles which are often bracted with petals united in a tube about as long as the calyx.
Asexual propagation of Guzmania is frequently done through the use of tissue culture practices. Propagation can also be from off-shoots which are detached from the mother plant, and may be grown in a appropriate soil or bark mixture. The new cultivar xe2x80x98Amimosaxe2x80x99 is a mutation discovered by the inventors, Mitch Rabin and Luc Pieters, in March of 1998. The new cultivar was asexually propagated by off-shoots by the inventors in Laarne, Belgium and Homestead Fla., in July of 1998.
The new variety has also been asexually reproduced at Laarne, belgium, by means of tissue culture. Continuous asexual propagation has demostrated that the combination of characteristics as herin disclosed for the new cultivar xe2x80x98Amimosaxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Amimosaxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Guzmania as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. bright multi-yellow inflorescence with contrasting red tips and red-green scape bracts;
2. 4-6 branch spikes, each containing approximately 10 flowers;
3. approximately 60 flowers or flower buds present;
4. stiff, leathery, glossy, dark green leaves.
Guzmania xe2x80x98Amimosaxe2x80x99 is similar to the patented cultivar xe2x80x98Tutti Fruttixe2x80x99 in all respects, except for the color of the bracts of the inflorescence. Guzmania xe2x80x98Tutti Fruttixe2x80x99 is characterized by it multi-orange color inflorescence. Compared to xe2x80x98Tutti Fruttixe2x80x99, the primary bracts of the new cultivar, Guzmania xe2x80x98Amimosaxe2x80x99 are bright yellow, with contrasting red tips and red-green scape bracts.
Guzmania xe2x80x98Amimosaxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all available environmental conditions and the phenotype may vary with variations in environmental conditions such as temperature, light intensity, day length and humidity without however, any variance in genotype.